1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging member, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-276026 discloses, as a charging member which is brought into contact with an electrophotographic photosensitive member to charge the electrophotographic photosensitive member electrostatically, a charging member having on its surface protrusions derived from conductive resin particles. Then, it discloses that such a charging member can keep any dot-like or horizontal line-like image defects from occurring on electrophotographic images; the defects being caused by stains of a toner, external additives and the like having come deposited on the surface of the charging member.